


You Are My Soulmate

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Series: Know It All Hermione's Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Monthly Prompt Challenge Response, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Telepathy, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Two magic users , an immortal wizard and a warlock one day discover that they are soulmates after one of them casts a spell . A soulmate mark of each other's names  appears on each of them , creating a connection between them both.





	You Are My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own not will I ever own Harry Potter or Shadow Hunters.
> 
> This is a response to a monthly prompt challenge , the pairing is Magnus Bane/Harry Potter . The fandoms are Shadow Hunters/Harry Potter.
> 
> This one shot is a part of a series on AO3 that is focused on slash Harry Potter crossover rare pairings .
> 
> I accept requests if there is any rare pairings that anyone would like to see written . Just tell me the fandoms, pairing and a few prompts for me to choose from to use . Harry Potter has to be one of the fandoms and one of the characters in the pairing. For people making requests there is a list of the fandoms I am familiar with/willing to write in the series description . 
> 
> Prompt I used for this one shot - You are my soulmate .
> 
> This one shot is unbeta'd so all mistakes you find are all mine . I hope everyone likes this , please enjoy! 
> 
> There is telepathy in this one shot , the parts with telepathy are in italics.

Magnus Bane turned the pages of an old spell book , looking for a certain spell that he wanted to perform , a sad and serious expression on his face. It was a day after he had boldly went to stop Alexander marrying that Lydia and was rejected. After helping Clary Fray he had then returned home to his apartment and drank some alcohol for a while until he had fallen asleep , tears falling down his cheeks and smearing the make up he still wore.

Magnus had decided the next morning that he would find that special person who he was meant for , Alec may not want him or feel the same way that he did but maybe he could find someone who would. So now here he was looking for a spell on soulmates .

Once he found the right spell he smiled lightly with satisfaction , the spell would reveal his soulmate to him and create a mind link between them both while also marking them with a soulmark . The mind link between Magnus and his soulmate would allow them to be able to sense each other's emotions , communicate telepathically and it would cause them to dream of the other.

Magnus did what the spell required of him before waiting for the magic to work , only a moment later he felt a hot , burning sensation upon his skin , on his chest close to where his heart was . Magnus quickly unbuttoned his shirt and went to the full size mirror that was kept in the bedroom. The warlock removed his shirt and looked at himself . On his chest near his heart there was a name , a man's name , Harry Potter .

A smile graced the warlock's face , despite the heartbreak he had experienced because of Alec's rejection of him he felt happy that he had a soulmate who would be his perfect match and Magnus couldn't wait to meet him .

A few moments later Magnus felt a wave of confusion and surprise wash through his insides while at the same time not feeling the emotions himself . He supposed that this was the 'sensing each other's emotions' part of the bond the book had spoken of.

Magnus sat down on his bed and attempted for the very first time to speak to his soulmate telepathically , wanting to explain to his soulmate what he had done and to reassure him that he wouldn't be forced into doing anything with Magnus that he didn't want or wasn't ready for.

'Hello Harry, I'm sorry I know this must be confusing for you. My name is Magnus Bane , I am a warlock and I live in New York . I am speaking to you from my mind to yours'

Magnus for a moment thought his words hadn't reached Harry when he received no response but then he heard a voice in his mind , an unfamiliar male sounding voice , a voice that sounded so wonderful and beautiful to him.

'A warlock? Wow...and Um...Do you mean like telepathy? ...Wait a minute how do you know my name?'

'Yes , exactly like telepathy and I know your name as it has been magically tattooed on my chest'

'Your name appeared magically on my chest as well, do you? ...Do you know why?'

'I performed a magical spell to reveal my soulmate to me , as hard as it may be to believe . It created a connection between us'

Magnus felt more shock from Harry.

'Wow...a soulmate , huh? That actually sounds really nice...I don't find it hard to believe , though I never really thought there would be such a spell...Oh and I'm a wizard by the way . Is there anything else I need to know about this soulmate connection thing that we now have?'

'Well ...We might dream about each other and I don't know if you've experienced it yet but we will be able to sense each other's emotions .'

'Oh...Okay...So what happens now then? Do we go on a date or something?'

'If you want to , I won't force you into anything . I promise.'

'Thank you, that actually means a lot to me . I haven't had a lot of luck when it comes to romance.'

Magnus felt his own concern fill him , 'I'm sorry , I haven't either'

Magnus felt sudden worry coming from Harry.

'Magnus? Do..Do you know anything about me?'

Magnus blinked with slight surprise , apart from his name , liking what he had been hearing from Harry so far , including his beautiful voice , he didn't know anything about his soulmate .

'Nothing really, is there something I need to know?'

The warlock felt a wave of relief wash through him, an intense feeling of relief that did not belong to him. He frowned , was there something he needed to know?

'Yes , there is . I am a bit famous in the wizarding world , I get a lot of unwanted attention because of it. I can tell you more about it when we have our date.'

'Okay..'

Magnus felt himself disappointed , however accepted it , there would be plenty of time to get to know Harry on their date and if it went well for them both future dates after the first one as well .

That night they had their first dream of each other and though they were only dreams , they got to see their first glimpse of what they both looked like as well.

When both men awoke the next morning , both men , having both thoroughly enjoyed what they saw and felt inside of the dream hurried to write the other man's appearance down before they forgot the dream .

From what Magnus had seen of Harry inside of the dream , he was not disappointed and in fact in awe. Harry had the most beautiful eyes that the warlock had ever seen , the colour of a vivid emerald green , behind a pair of black glasses . He had short , messy black hair and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry's body was of a slender man but Magnus had definitely seen some muscles on that beautiful body.

Suddenly he heard a thought of Harry's in his head and focused all of his attention to that beautiful man who he was now connected to.

'Magnus? ...Magnus ..So when do you want to go on our date?'

Magnus smiled at the feelings of excitement and eagerness he sensed from Harry.

He had only first met Harry the other day (though technically it had only been within their minds only so far) but he liked him already . It wasn't just that they were supposed to be soulmates but he was certain that within the very short time that they had known each other so far he had made an impression on Harry .

'Why not tonight?' , suggested Magnus through the mind link.

'Sure , I'd really like that . Oh! But um...You said that you live in New York , didn't you? I live in London , doesn't that make it a bit difficult ?'

'No, not all . I've been to London before so it will be very easy for me to open up a portal to London and we can then meet up somewhere.'

'Okay...sounds good Are portals like apparation then? You have to visualise where you're going for it to work properly?'

'Yes, something like that.'

After Harry and Magnus finished making arrangements for meeting up for their date they soon both spent the rest of the day until the date getting ready for it . At the same time though they also were doing their best to not think too much about what they would be wearing so it would be a surprise when they saw each other .

At around 5.30 pm Harry and Magnus met at a muggle restaurant . When Harry saw Magnus waiting for him outside of the establishment he blushed and couldn't help but think that he was glad that Magnus was going on a date with him and not someone else , even if this was all happening because of a magic spell .

Magnus was a bit taller than Harry and an Asian man with dark brown hair styled in a very unique hair style and dark brown eyes. He was wearing blue glitter eyeshadow and black eyeliner . What really made Harry stare however wasn't the hairstyle or the make up but the clothes the man wore. The clothes looked so fashionable , stylish and they really suited Magnus so well.

"You look...incredible Magnus" Harry said , his cheeks blushing lightly as he noticed that the warlock was staring at him , eyes filled with awe and eyeing him up and down.

Actually not too used to dating because of how people tended to treat him Harry felt self conscious under the man's stare. He worried that maybe what he was wearing wasn't good enough . He was wearing a pair of long dark blue well fitting denim jeans , a white long sleeved button up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and a black dinner jacket over it . He was also wearing a pair of enclosed black shoes .

Magnus though despite feeling Harry's self conscious worry and heard some worried thoughts of Harry's in his head smiled at Harry with reassurance in his eyes.

"Thank you Harry , don't worry you look quite incredible yourself. I really do love how you look tonight"

Harry smiled , and soon they went inside of the restaurant . Once inside the restaurant they got seated to a table for 2 in an area where they would be alone together before getting given a menu each . After both ordering something each Magnus reminded Harry through thought that Harry had said that he would tell Magnus why he was famous.

Harry gave a sigh before giving a nod and giving a vague explanation "Okay...well , I am famous because the dark wizard Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby but couldn't kill me. I then got even more famous again when I killed him when I was 18."

Magnus stared at Harry, his brown eyes wide but quickly filling with a mixture of emotions , Harry sensed them all.

"How bad does the attention get?"

Harry looked away , "Well..When I go into the wizarding world people follow me around , they constantly stare at me , they make er..advances ... towards me..."

Harry was quiet , and avoided looking at Magnus , who was staring at Harry with a serious expression on his face. His own feelings a mixture of anger , worry and concern .

"Harry whenever you go out in the wizarding world for whatever reason I'd like to go with you. Is that okay?"

Harry smiled , and actually looked a bit relieved . "That's fine with me Magnus." Harry then went on to say something else but was interrupted when their appetizers were put on the table .

"Are you two gentlemen all good here?" asked waitress . "Can I get you anything to drink while you wait for your meals?"

"Yes please , we'd like a bottle of wine and 2 glasses" said Harry .

"Right , and is that all Sir?"

Harry gave a slight nod and a polite smile , "For now , yes thank you"

The woman then left before soon returning with what Harry had ordered. She put the glasses on the table near the right side of each man's plate and the bottle of wine in the middle of the table before leaving .

"So tell me Magnus what made you suddenly want to perform that soulmate spell?" Harry asked.

Magnus stared at Harry and answered a moment later , "I suffered a rejection from a man I had some feelings for . I thought that he and I had connected and that he had felt the same way I did but it turns out that I was wrong..."

"Oh..." said Harry , a sad quality to his voice .

Harry reached a hand across the table and placed his hand upon the warlock's hand, causing the warlock to smile at him .

"I...I don't know how strong our soulmate bond connection is but um...I want to give us a chance. So as long...as long as you want me , I'm yours , okay?"

Magnus gave a nod and he leant himself across the table and captured Harry's lips in a kiss . The kiss was soft and chaste but at the same time very enjoyable . Magnus smiled through the kiss as he felt Harry kiss him back and when the brief kiss ended and the two separated the warlock had a happy smile on his face.

While they then ate the appetizers together and drank the wine the warlock used the mind link to talk to Harry about magic . When the meals finally came and they ate the food they continued the conversation , though the conversation topic had now changed to trivial things about themselves .

After paying and leaving the restaurant Harry stared at Magnus for a moment , thinking that he wouldn't mind apparating them both to his place , not wanting the date to end just yet and wanting to kiss the other man again.

Magnus smiled at Harry as he heard this thought in Harry's head, he offered Harry his hand .

"Well..Why don't we , then Harry? The night is still young and as short as that kiss was I did enjoy it"

Harry grinned , and grabbed a hold of the warlock's hand , he then warned Magnus that it might feel unpleasant before apparating them both to his apartment.

When Harry and Magnus appeared in Harry's apartment they finally let go of each other , and Harry stared at the warlock.

Magnus after quickly recovering from the unpleasantness of magical transportation the warlock started looking around Harry's home from where he stood.

Harry's home appeared small but comfortable enough for 1 person . Dark brown eyes caught sight of a bookcase filled with an assortment of both wizarding and muggle books , a beautiful silver cloak hung up on a coat hook and a decently sized kitchen. Close to the kitchen and near the bookcase there was a comfortable looking couch and a coffee table just in front of it .

"Harry can I visit you sometimes?"

Harry smiled , "I'd love that , I live alone so it does get rather lonely sometimes"

Magnus smiled and decided to visit a lot in his spare time , if they were going to go ahead with this relationship he didn't want their relationship to be a long distance one.

Harry and Magnus moved to the couch , both men feeling excited at the mere thought of kissing each other again and started making out.

It was a soft and completely innocent kiss at first , but when Harry parted his lips Magnus slipped in a tongue and soon it grew more heated . The warlock's tongue expertly explored the inside of Harry's mouth after quickly winning a battle for dominance over the kiss.

Magnus tasted Harry , ran a tongue along teeth , rubbed his tongue against Harry's own and was kissing him passionately , causing the wizard to make noise after noise of enjoyment as they made out. The make out session lasted well into the night , the pair only stopping occasionally just to catch their breath . Eventually the pair laid down on the couch together , not to partake in any sexual activities together but to just enjoy each other's company,content to be so close to each other .

A couple of days later Magnus was in his apartment and had brought Harry over by portal to visit, Harry was reading one of Magnus's spell books with interest while Magnus worked on a potion .

Suddenly the couple's peaceful and contented quiet was interrupted by a knock on the door , both men looked towards the door .

"Harry I'm almost done with this but I can't leave it right now , could you get that?"

Harry nodded, he put the book down and went to get the door , when the door opened he saw a man standing there . The man had black hair , blue eyes , many tattoos , looked fit and was tall.

The man looked at Harry , "Who the hell are you?" he asked , surprised .

Harry frowned ,"I'm Harry". He paused for a moment , wondering if it was okay for him to call himself Magnus's boyfriend . They had only been on one date together afterall.

Magnus must've heard Harry think this as Harry heard him in his mind tell him that it was okay and that the warlock already considered them as boyfriends.

Harry smiled before saying , "I'm Magnus Bane's boyfriend. What do you want with him?"

The other man stared at Harry , his blue eyes widening with surprise ."Oh , so he's moved on already then."

The man gave a sigh , staring at Harry , "My name is Alec Lightwood , I just want to talk to him about something . It is important"

"He's busy working on a potion right now" Harry said .

Harry focused his mind on the connection and spoke to Magnus through the mind link between them.

'Magnus , an Alec Lightwood is here to see you . He's saying he wants to talk to you about something important.'

'Let him in , I don't want to see Alec but I know what it's probably about and I had already said I would help him and his shadow Hunter friends'

'Okay'

Harry reluctantly allowed the Shadow Hunter inside of the apartment and led him towards Magnus who was just storing a potion into a vial .

"So what can I do for you Alec?" asked the warlock.

"Okay , well I first just want to apologize Magnus . I shouldn't have rejected you in front a room full of people like that , you didn't deserve that"

"Apology accepted , now please move on"

"I...yes , well...we need to get a warlock's spell book at the vampire Camille's apartment. Can you help us?"

Magnus gave a nod , "Yes, I'll help you" he said . He gave Alec a look , "Come back with your friends in an hour's time , I'll take you there"

"Thank you" the Shadow Hunter said before soon leaving , possibly to go tell the other Shadow Hunters .

Harry gave a sigh and he looked to Magnus, "Well...Since you've got people coming over later I guess I better go then" Harry said reluctantly , not wanting to leave.

"You don't have to leave just yet Harry , please stay longer with me"

Magnus walked towards Harry and when he reached him cupped Harry's face in his hands gently before he captured lips in a brief kiss.

The Wizard smiled , "Okay ...then just a little longer then" he said before pressing his lips to Magnus's to kiss him again.

After making out for an hour on the couch Harry soon apparated when they heard a knock upon the door causing much disappointment for them both. Magnus wished Harry could've stayed longer and that he could just not help the Shadow Hunters but Alec was right , what they wanted to do was important and Magnus knew that .

After Clary, Alec and Isabelle arrived at Magnus's apartment the warlock created a portal to Camille's apartment.

Magnus wasn't looking forward to seeing Camille, they had been together a long time ago but she had been unfaithful and he had never forgiven her for it. It wasn't just that though but she had also been siring innocent mundanes and turning them into vampires , playing with people as if they were her own personal playthings .

"Hi Magnus" said the vampire .

"Hello Camille" said Magnus .

Magnus tried to avoid looking at her , not wanting to be around the vampire .

"Ah..You're still upset with me Magnus over what I did with that short lived Russian"

Magnus didn't even look at Camille , "Upset? No , I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago.."

"Love is fleeting , even more so when you are immortal"

"And yet true love cannot die" Magnus said and as he said this an image of Harry appeared in his mind . Harry was his true love...his soulmate , their relationship had really only just begun but he already cared deeply for the wizard .

"But people can."

Magnus actually looked at Camille now , an angry look in his eyes , "People are more than toys for your amusement."

"Hundreds of years old and still naiive...You wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it" The vampire walked around Magnus , close to him . "Or...Do you think that you already have?"

The vampire sniffed around Magnus , inhaling and taking in the scent of the immortal man , however though the vampire picked up another man's scent mingling in with Magnus's.

"Are you dating an immortal Magnus?"

Magnus frowned at the vampire's words , he didn't know much about the wizarding world apart from Harry had told him as Warlocks and the wizarding community were completely separate from each other . From what he had learned so far , there was very few immortal wizards and he didn't think Harry was one of them .

He shook his head.

Camille suddenly kissed Magnus , grabbing him and turning him around to kiss him forcefully on the lips.

Panic , anger and surprise filled Magnus and he forced himself to think of anything but what was happening right now , not wanting Harry to find out and misunderstand.

"Magnus , yes ..you are definitely dating an immortal . Your blood doesn't lie" the vampire said once they broke apart.

Magnus's brown eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions and he moved himself away from the woman. Magnus found himself suddenly wanting to see Harry , of course he always wanted to see Harry but right now what he wanted was to find out if there was any truth to the vampire's words.

Magnus was soon leaving and opening up a portal to Harry's apartment London , leaving Clary , Alec and Isabelle to deal with finding the spell book they needed on their own.

The warlock found Harry sitting on the couch , and going through a bag of things he must've bought.

Harry smiled when he saw Magnus and he stood up and walked over to the warlock to greet him , Harry kissed Magnus softly in greeting on the cheek before staring at him. Harry's smile seemed to falter for a moment as he felt Magnus's worry wash over him.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked gently .

"Maybe.." muttered Magnus .

The warlock had mixed feelings about what he was going to try discussing with Harry . He didn't want Harry to be immortal as he knew of all the pain that came with it but the selfish , lonely part of Magnus wanted Harry to be one just so they could spend the rest of both their lives together forever and so he would never have to be alone ever again .

"Are you an immortal?" asked Magnus , his voice was quiet and a bit shaky .

Magnus regretted his question as soon as he asked it , he felt fear , panic and an overwhelming feeling of sadness , feelings that he knew were belonging to Harry but he knew that this was a question that needed to be asked.

Slowly Harry gave a nod of his head , "Yes...I..I am .." Harry said quietly . "At least I think I am , during the final battle of the war against Voldemort something sort of happened to me"

"Tell me about it please" said Magnus , before pressing a kiss to the wizard's temple and taking Harry's hand and leading him to the couch where they both sat down .

Harry leant against Magnus's shoulder and held onto one of the Warlock's hands as he explained how he had become an immortal to Magnus.

Harry explained about the Horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows and that to completely defeat Voldemort he had to destroy the Horcruxes , all of them . He explained how the last one had been inside of Harry , so to try and defeat Voldemort Harry had to allow himself to be killed by Voldemort and Harry had died .

However Harry had been given a choice to come back or to join his godfather , parents and Lupin in death and because Harry was still needed to save the wizarding world Harry had chosen to come back and live again. It was because of this that Harry was able to kill Voldemort but it was also because of this choice that Harry was immortal now . Ever since coming back he hadn't appeared to be aging and still looked 19 years old and whenever he ever received injuries he would instantly heal from them.

When Harry was finished with his explanation he waited for Magnus's response , fearing and thinking that Magnus wouldn't want him anymore . Tears ran down his face at the thought of it .

Harry ignored Magnus's panicked and upset thoughts that he heard inside his mind through their connection but he allowed himself to be pulled into a comforting embrace .

"It's okay Harry , it's okay . Everything's going to be just fine" comforted Magnus, running a hand through Harry's messy black hair .

"No..No ...No it's not! Everyone I love is going to age and die , while I just stay the same forever"

"No! No...Not everyone , I won't ."

Harry pulled out of the comforting hold , "What ...What do you mean by that?"

"Warlocks are immortal Harry , I'm sorry that I didn't tell you yet"

Harry's eyes were wide , "That's okay..We've only really started dating so it's okay. ."

A relieved smile slowly started to appear on Harry's face , he then hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips to the Warlock's lips , tears still falling down his cheeks .

Magnus wiped away Harry's tears and kissed his wizard , promising Harry that he would have nothing to fear from now on and that for as long as Harry wanted him he would belong to him forever.


End file.
